Kai
Kai (海 lit. Sea) is a human and a denizen of Sugisarishi Omoide (though it is later revealed that he doesn't truly live there). Background Childhood Found Where and when Kai was born is a mystery as he recalls very little of his parents since when he was young, demons wiped out the entire village he lived in. He was the only survivor. A mysterious group known as the organization found him. Though they did not adopt him, they brought him into their group to train him since they felt he could become a useful memeber one day. Training Kai was a natural and when his teacher felt he was ready, gave him the two katanas which was the only object from Kai's village in mint condition and found that Kai could easily wield one or two swords. He also was found to have the ability of using light magic, though he kept this fact away from his mentor because he knew light magic users were exceedingly rare and would be researched constantly because of all the gaps in light magic's information in the archives. A New Member Gathering Information A few years later, Kai was made a full member of the organization and was given an assignment: gather information on the group known only as the Guardians. Kai easily infiltrated and found information on the Guardians. He downloaded his the data into his computer, and also made an extra copy of all information the guardians had on magic so that other members wouldn't begin to suspect he could use magic if looked up information about it. Kai made his way out of the headquarters, but was almost caught by a captain. Fortunetely he was able to knock out the captain before he was seen, and made his escape. He then returned to the Organization's base and downloaded all information he had on them into the archives. Uncovering the Hoax Kai continued to complete mission after mission for the organization, and decided to look at all the information he had gathered over the years. He entered the archives and found the information he had gathered on the Guardians and looked at it. The information was twisted and made the guardians sound like selfish people who only cared about themselves and would only protect people from demons if there were few in number. Kai was shocked and confronted the organization's leader, Sadow Yatsumaru only to be brought into a fight for knowing too much, and was made to fought Sadow and his demon entourage that he summoned. The leader didn't know of Kai's magic abilities and were easily beaten when Kai revealed it. Discoveries Kai left the organization on his motorcycle and began creating a less twisted archive. He also had ideas of joining the guardians, but realized he shouldn't after he snuck in. While he was traveling however a portal of darkness opened out of nowhere and sucked Kai and his motorcycle in. Kai woke up unconcious but alive and in one piece. He found himself in a strange deserted city, and when he reached the borders he found that the city was floating in midair. He explored the city, looking for a way out, but eventually found that the only place left to look was the castle. He walked into the first room in the castle only to find a strange symbol and a pedestal with writing on it. The writing explained how by luck kids are chosen to have immense power at birth. However, that power is sealed so as not to warp the children's personalities at birth. They still have more power than usual, but their true power is sealed, and only keys can unseal it one step at a time. The keys vary from person to person but when all keys have been gathered, their true power is totally unsealed and what they do with it from then on is up to them. The writing ends saying that if the symbol glows when one touches it they are one with a seal on their power. After Kai finishes reading he decides to find out if he had a seal and presses his hand to the symbol. The symbol glowed revealing Kai had great power, but it also opened up the passageway to the inner most parts of the castle. He found beds and an endless supply of fresh food in the kitchen, and decided to make this his main HQ of sorts. He then finds a hangar with his motorcycle with some upgrades, and an airship and then an armory full of all sorts of supplies and weapons. Unlocking Power Kai stayed for a year or so and learned complete mastery of magic and swordsmanship and in that time he also decided he will defeat the demons. Knowing that he won't be able to fight in his current condition he once again explored the land and unlocked his powers fully: his keys being finding 6 crystals which are found in temples scattered across the world. Each time he found a crystal it would be absorbed into his body, the first 5 were abosorbed into his arms, legs, and then his brain. Upon finding the last crystal, the previous 5 cam out and fused with the 6th creating a large, and powerful crystal, which was then absorbed into his heart. Waiting Once this is accomplished he returned to the city but still knows he can't take on the demons by himself. He decides he will wait in the one place in Erde where all races live, which is his best hope of finding others like himself. He travels to Sugisarishi Omoide where he watches over the city discreetly, as he does not want it to fall to the demons like his village did. Appearance He has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair. He also has brown eyes, and wears dark clothing. Most people however only ever see his cloak that he wears unless he's with friends. He also carries two katanas which he wields in combat, one is entirely black, while the other is blue, gold, and silver. Personality and Traits Kai is shown to usually be somewhat stoic and partially melancholy. When he is with close friends however, he can be happy, cheerful, kind, at ease, and carefree. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and is quite tempermental. He is also the kind of person who would die for a friend. He is shown to also have be quite agressive and has a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to recklessness. Also he can also sometimes be rightfully selfish, though not selfish enough to not protect his friends to avoid risking his life. Powers and Abilities Kai's element is light and he uses it often, generating light out of thin air. However though he uses light he has shown to generate portals of darkness for transportation purposes. He can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his blades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. He can float in the air and shoot his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Kai begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. Kai seems to have an aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and abandons any defensive moves in favor of speed and strength. He is also proficient in telekinesis and can push, pull, ect. Behind the Scenes Swords Kai is known for wielding two katanas, and has always wielded the same ones, the only reminent of his village other than himself. The blades represent darkness and light, one being totally black, while the other being gold, silver, and blue. He has been shown to normally only wield one unless he finds the opponent strong enough that he has to resort to it. The blades can also fuse into a single katana that is black and silver, representing both light and dark. When in this form the katana is much more deadly, being incredibly fast and strong, though will only be used when needed. Name Kai's name means sea and was named as such because of his personality resembling water, normally calm and quiet, but can instantly become raging when roused. Appearances See Also * Sugisarishi Omoide * the Organization * Sadow Yatsumaru